Hotel, Motel, Holiday Inn
by Pessimistic Romanticist
Summary: A little plotless smut Drabble I wrote to test the waters to see if I can write acceptable smut, a writer challenge to myself. Previously posted on tumblr and twitter,good response so decided to post it here and on AO3


**A/N: **_See summary,enjoy.**  
**_

**-Pessi . Rom**

Danny pressed Mindy up against the wall his mouth finding its way to her neck gently ,then roughly sucking, just the way she liked it . Her hands were running through his hair, hands wrapped around his waist. Danny's had one hand on her ass, the other alternating between an exposed Vince and Owen.

They'd just checked in and things started to heat up from the elevator, his lips barely leaving hers as they stumbled into their hotel room. It was like they were back in that airplane lavatory but it was at least two times more intense, loud heavy breathing and moaning, and they were just getting started. Danny lifted her leg up and moved the hand that was on her ass to under her skirt, he slipped a finger in through the outside of her panties. She was soaking wet.

"Oh God Min, you're so wet." Danny growled stopping his ministrations on her neck.

Mindy's hands moved from his waist to his jeans as she worked to remove his belt and unbuckle his jeans, opening them enough to slip her hand in. She could feel him, already full, hard and throbbing under her hand, she gently stroked him, moving to unzip them completely when Danny stopped her, breaking their kiss and removing her hand. Mindy looked at him confused and a little hurt.

" Don't. I want to take care of you first." Daniel said with his roughly gravely sexually charged voice . Mindy smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Ok." Mindy practically whispered, her heart racing, breathing uneven, in a way only Danny could make her feel.

"Take off your skirt." Danny said in that demanding voice of his. Mindy complied slowly lowering her skirt. Her shirt had been removed earlier as Danny had made quick work of removing it and her bra before he pushed her up against the wall.

With her skirt now joining her other clothes on the floor, Danny slightly traced his fingers up and down her thighs, making her shiver in anticipation as he moved up and kept moving them up. He almost painfully slowly dragged her panties down. Once at her feet, she kicked them off.

Danny's hands then gently traced her external genitalia, running his hand up and down, teasing her clit, before lowering his hand, entering one finger, then a second. He moved the fingers in and out, Mindy moaning with each plunge of his finger. Danny moved the fingers slow, then fast.

He then knelled down, placing one of her legs to rest on his shoulder, exchanging his fingers for his tongue delved in and out of her pussy. She tasted so good, sweet like honey and strawberries, and a little bit of cinnamon and brown sugar.

"Oh god Danny, don't stop, I'm so close, oh god!" Mindy yelled and moaned as he lapped and sucked at all the right places.

Danny switched back to his fingers, going faster and even deeper this time. "Come for me Mindy, god you feel so good I want you to come for me baby."

"Faster, oh...Danny...don't...stop.." Mindy said almost hyperventilating at this point, she was breathing so hard. Her back was arched back against the wall, her legs turning into Jelly.

Danny could feel her muscle start to contract and worked her harder and faster with his finger.

"Oh God...it's happening...ooh...it's happening." Mindy said continuing to moan and exclaim loudly.

He felt her vaginal muscles strongly clench around his fingers, before feeling an increase of moisture. He removed his fingers and returned his mouth to in between her legs lapping up the juices and sucking on her clit as a second orgasmal wave hit her.

"Oh...my...God." Mindy said sliding down to the floor as Danny finished. He sat down across from her. Her chest was moving up and down and she had a sated look on her face.

"I told you,how good I dance is how good I fuck." Danny said.

Mindy just smiled then with a mischievous smile, crawled over to him, quickly fully unzipping his pants, wrapping her hand around his big erect cock, she said.

"I'll agree when I've seen all you can do." Before placing her lips on it.

* * *

**A/n:**_ Hope you enjoyed this, I plan on writing smut with a plot in the future, just not sure when, thanks for reading. Special thanks to my beta Robin and the supportive TMP twitter fandom, I fucking love you guys, friendship cakes for all,;)_

**-Pessi . Rom**


End file.
